


It's Hard Out Here for a Geek (Only Not So Much)

by darkrose



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Geekery, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot, Smut, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison has to choose between his MMORPG and sex with Eliot and Parker. Seriously?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard Out Here for a Geek (Only Not So Much)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SullenSiren (lorax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/gifts).



> Set shortly after to "The Three Days of the Hunter Job" (S02E05). Contains references to that episode as well as "The Juror #6 Job" and "The Two-Horse Job". Also, [Aion](http://us.ncsoft.com/en/aion/), because the author is a big damn geek.
> 
> This is for SullenSiren. I don't know you, but I do know that you've had a rough year. Here's hoping that 2010 will be much better!

"Shitshitshitshitshit," Alec muttered, frantically scrolling through his inventory to see if he had one more Lesser Wind Potion tucked away somewhere, just enough to give him a little more time to finish gathering the last bit of Aether powder from the vortex. _I really need to take alchemy with my next alt; I'm tired of running out of this shit right when I need it._

"Are you done yet?" By now, he should have been used to Parker popping up out of nowhere, but it always startled him. He glanced over his shoulder to reply to her, which of course was exactly when his flight time ran out and his sorcerer plummeted to his death.

"What happened? Did you die?" Parker asked. Before he could point out that the black-and-white screen image with the sad pile of black-feathered wings in the center meant, yes, he was dead, thanks a _lot_, Eliot poked his head into Alec's office, glanced at the screen and smirked.

"I'd say he's done. About damn time; you said you just needed another half hour--two hours ago."

"Oh, and it's my fault I got stuck with the most pathetic pick-up group in the entire game? They spent half an hour trying to find a damn Cleric, and by the time they did, our tank had to go because his mom needed to use the computer, and sure, a Gladiator can tank if they know what they're doing, but I'm the only one who'd ever done the Black Claw quest chain before...." Alec sighed. "I swear, soon as the new content patch comes out, I'm going back to WoW."

Parker tilted her head and looked at Eliot. "Was I supposed to understand any of that?"

"Only the part where we're going to start without him if he doesn't get his skinny ass up out of that chair _right now_," Eliot told her.

"Just give me one more minute, okay?" Alec said. "I just need to sell off all of the vendor trash I picked up, and--"

He broke off as he heard a wet, slurping sound behind him. As Eliot would have said, it was a very distinctive sound. He glanced back and yup, sure enough, Parker had her tongue--which was a agile as the rest of her--down Eliot's throat.

"--or you could just start without me."

Parker stopped and smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, no, we're fine. You just keep playing your game." She sauntered over to the papasan, shimmied out of her jeans--and _damn_, when had she started doing _that_ with her hips?--and draped herself across the chair. Eliot knelt between her legs and began licking her with noisy enthusiasm.

"Oh, now y'all are just fucking with me. This isn't fair!" Alec shouted. Eliot paused and looked up at him.

"Looks to me like we're fucking without you. Hey, you were obviously too busy to join us, so...."

""You--" Alec started to say, "suck", but then he realized he'd just be giving Eliot ammunition. "Fine." He clicked to rez back at the fortress and parked Hadriel in front of the warehouse before logging off. Eliot was still ostentatiously ignoring him and going down on Parker. Alec took a view minutes to admire the view. He'd never tell either of them how hot it was watching them together, but honestly...it was better than gaming.

Parker moaned and arched her back; Eliot knew what he was doing. She got that look on her face that Alec loved seeing, when all of her usual defenses were down, including the ones she still kept up around the team, and even the two of them, and her face was open and unreservedly happy.

When he was pretty sure she was done for the moment, Alec cleared his throat. "Um. If y'all wanted to move the party into the bedroom...."

Eliot wiped a hand over his mouth and grinned. "You sure? I mean, we don't want to _disturb_ you or anything--"

"All _right_, I fucking get it. Team before game."

"Not just team," Parker said quietly, getting to her feet. "_Us_. Unless....did you want to invite Nate and Sophie too?

"_No_," Eliot said, as Alec chimed in, "Oh, _hell_ no!" Parker might not have been serious, but with her you had to nip these things in the bud, or the next thing you know, Alec would be attempting to cope with the sight of Nate Ford naked, which he really could live his entire life without seeing, thank you very much.

Parker just laughed, leaving open the question of how serious she was about the Nate and Sophie thing, and dragged Alec and Eliot into the bedroom. She bounced up onto the bed and gave them an imperious look.

"Hardison, I think you should fuck Eliot, and I'll watch," she decreed.

The two of them looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay," Eliot said, and started getting naked. Alec followed suit, and they climbed up onto Alec's big bed.

It never would have occurred to Alec that Eliot Spencer would be a big bottom. Ever since they'd started this...whatever the hell it was, though, he'd noticed that given a choice, Eliot preferred to be the one getting done to, either by Alec or Parker with one of her extensive collection of dildoes. Alec suspected it had something to do with Eliot feeling safe around them, but he always shied away from examining it too closely for fear of disturbing the balance and making the whole thing fall apart.

Parker tossed Alec the lube; he caught it one-handed and started applying it to Eliot's incredibly nice ass. Eliot tensed up a little at first, like he always did, until Alec ran a hand through his hair and down his spine, soothing him as if he was a horse, and _damn_, but if Alec hadn't been hard already, the memory of Eliot riding Baltimore down the road in Kentucky was guaranteed to get him there in record time.

"Come _on_," Parker said, one hand between her legs.

"Relax, Speed Racer--we're getting there." Alec blew her a kiss, and she gave him that smile again that lit up her whole face. All of a sudden, Alec didn't feel like waiting anymore, and bracing himself with one hand on Eliot's very solid shoulder, he pushed in.

Eliot hissed softly, and Alec paused for a second before starting to move his hips. "Jesus, man...this is...you feel so fucking good," he whispered. Eliot chuckled, the sound muffled by the down comforter.

"'s what I do," he mumbled, and he did that thing where he clenched really tight around Alec's dick, and Alec had to think about awful stuff like Monica Hunter in lingerie in order to keep from coming way too soon. Then Parker made one of her little noises and even the image of Doctor Potemkin dancing pantless on top of an airline drink cart wasn't enough to hold him back. He did have enough presence of mind to reach down and grab Eliot's dick. Parker came first, with Alec and Eliot right after her, and they all collapsed into a sated, sticky pile.

"You can go back to your game now if you want," Parker said a few minutes later.

Alec didn't even need to think about it. "Nah," he said. "I'm good."


End file.
